Malice
Overview The guild Malice is a small guild that has not been around for very long on the Rushu server. Though it is currently only level 4 it still sticks to a strict policy, and is growing little by little. Getting Accepted Because this guild is new and is trying to acquire higher levels quickly, it does not take too much to get into Malice. A simple request to join the guild to any member able to invite (which all members should be able to do in this guild). However, if there is ever any activity reported that a member is doing something that the guild would not be happy with (bothering players, being rude, ext.) then the person will be banned without notification. Overall, we at Malice likes to value good sportsman ship, and would like to keep it that way. Ranks With its current size of 20 members, there isnt a wide diversity of ranks about the guild. The current leader of the guild is Cyos, who himself has three other characters that he made that are members of the guild, one of which holds the officer position. The other officer positions (whom are not another Character made by Cyos) are currently held by Immortal-Mage, who is Co-Leader of the guild, and his Eni Dude-Fella) Other ranks will be given out later based on the experience one gains for the guild, and follows as seen: ;On Approval: This is rank that one will receive when that person is first accepted into the guild. It will remain at this rank until the person has successfully acquired 100 points of experience for the guild, with the default percentage being at 5%. However, if no experience is brought to the guild for two weeks, then the character will be kicked out. :;Rights: When “On Approval,”there are no rights given at the time except to be able to invite other people to the guild. ;Servant: After acquiring 100 points of experience, and is seen that it is so by one of the officers, then that person will be moved up to the servant rank. At this rank some more rights are gained, and those who are inactive at this rank now have three weeks to become active once again (instead of two) or will be kicked out. In order to advance from this rank, one is required to get 300 experience total for the guild, and is at least level 10 or higher. :;Rights: While being a “Servant,” you don’t have many more rights than on approval. However, what this rank allows you to do is to set your own experience, so long as it stays at least 5%, if found any less, then the right will be restricted for 2 days with a 20% exp tax. ;Reservist: Most people will find themselves to be at this rank the longest, but that also depends on how active a person is, and how much experience they contribute to the guild. The main job of the reservist is to protect the collectors from attacks. Like Servant, three weeks of inactive time to get the boot (as with all following ranks). In order to get past this rank, one must acquire 1000 experience points for the guild, and must be at least level 20. :;Rights: The rights given to reservists are to invite new members, manage their own exp-to-guild (with same rules as servant), and to place a collector. ;Manufacturer: As a manufacturer, you have significantly more rights than all of the lower ranks. When this rank is reached players will need to be even more active than before. In order to stay at this rank, those who hold it must be on at least once a week. The main job of the manufacturer is to gain experience for the guild, so the default setting of exp-to-guild is now 7%. To pass on from this rank, you must be at least level 25 and have gained 1500 exp for the guild. :;Rights: Invite members, manage own exp-to-guild, place a collector; get kamas, resources, and items from the collector; as well as everything to do with mounts and the paddocks. :: As of since now, no one has reached the rank of Manufacturer (mostly because they lack the proper exp-to-guild), the ranks following will not be posted at this time. As more people draw nearer to it, then other rank placements will be added. *Note** All people with the rank of “Merchant” are people that were in the guild before these rules took effect, and are considered to be “On Approval,” but will not be kicked out until one month from the posting of this notice. Contact If you with to indeed join our guild, then you may email me at either GameKingXX@aol.com Or Hailtothewaffleking@yahoo.com. You may also contact me in-game as well. My active character’s name is Immortal-Mage, and the times I am usually on is at 5-6 am, and from 2:45 to 5:00 pm everyday (except weekends). My AIM is GameKingXX, and my MSN IM is l33tn1nj4waffle@hotmail.com * Oh, and if there are any spelling and Grammar errors, please don’t be afraid to tell me.